


DAMN KIDS, GET OFF MY LAWN

by NitterWitter



Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitterWitter/pseuds/NitterWitter
Summary: What if the Reaper just wanted to have a peaceful afternoon for once?





	DAMN KIDS, GET OFF MY LAWN

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely fic was written by [@Neddisoppa on twitter](https://twitter.com/neddisoppa?s=09)  
> Permission to post this fic was granted.

The wind howled along with the chugging of the train. The sounds were loud yet so soothing to some. The pitter-patter of heeled shoes against the murky tiles of train platforms in Cognitive Tokyo echoed along with symphony of the wind. Unintelligible groaning of zombie-like figures coursed through the ominous humming of the train opposite the platform where others stood and waited. 

At the corner, it stood. 

It waited. 

It watched. 

For the Reaper it was just another day. A day where it can relax as its eye poked behind the sack it had on for a head. There was no expression to read from its face but its stance seemed relax; gun lowered to the ground and chains hovered peacefully off the blood-tainted floor of Mementos. 

The evil entity earned this time-off after all. 

It had been busy. 

It’s had unexpected visitors traversing in and out of its space recently, disturbing the quiet (yet ominous) sounds of the wind through the dark tunnels of Qimranut through Sheriruth. It didn’t like how loud its neighbours became when these entities invaded the place. The Shadows howled in pain as they dissolve into this disgusting pit of tar where they stood after being bludgeon by an object foreign to it. They hacked and slashed through these poor bastards without mercy. They gurgled as if pleading for these criminals to spare them. Some ran to seek safety but these hooligans chased them endlessly. The mortals were faster than any of its neighbors. The Shadows legs were to weak against the moistened ground; too short to make distance between them. 

_The hooligans are cheating! _It thought bitterly.__

____

These mortals’ desires were selfish, but they bare contraptions to outsmart the demons. It had something with these round objects attached to its base that carried eighth bodies through the vastness of Memento. A _‘Mona’ _, Reaper heard it being called.__

_____ _

Whatever it was, the ‘Mona’ was loud and it did not belong to Mementos. Its symphony did not mix with the howling and skidding of the trains against the rusty track that laid on the ground. The way its rounded things that touched the ground did not fit in with the sinister aesthetic of Mementos. 

_____ _

The ‘Mona’ looked too bizarre for this world and so what it carried. 

_____ _

It was a horrible sight, it has a horrible tune. 

_____ _

_Tsk. _The Reaper would think.__

____

_____ _

__

Silently, the Reaper waited. 

__

_____ _

__

Silently, the Reaper watched. 

__

_____ _

__

*  
_They overstayed their welcome._

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

The Reaper trailed the mortal contraption quietly. Keen eye watching with every screech ‘Mona’s round thing rolled and skidded against the blood-pooled uneven ground of its property. It was quiet as it watched but its stare was piercing. 

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

The trail it had followed consisted of skulls that remained after the Shadows dissolved onto the ground, mixing with the red substance that stained the interior for as long as the Reaper could remember. The piercing shriek that each Shadow made as they fell were disturbing even for the great evil entity. The properties that its fellow Shadows dropped were stolen by these.. _THIEVES.. _After they fell.__

_______ _ _ _

_____ _

_______ _ _ _

And they celebrated. 

_______ _ _ _

_____ _

_______ _ _ _

_The audacity!_

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Daggers, armour, katanas scattered along with the pool of tar as the Shadows fell under the merciless strike of these thieves’ personae and weapons. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The Reaper would have been proud of the sinful acts these fools had committed but they were _not _welcome in its land for it to be feeling so.__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The Reaper owned everything that smelled wicked and vile. It owned everything that the darkness touched. It was his land that they were loitering on. It created the blood-curdling atmosphere of where they stood for the evil entities to have a home. To give Shadows and the Reaper their own habitat in preparation for the mortal world merge with hell that is Mementos. The harmony was destroyed, thanks to these Thieves. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Great job, Joker!” 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

One of them cheered. The mortal that wore a luminescent colour green. It surrounded her shoulders down to her heels. It was too bright, too cheerful, too...unacceptable. There were laughing, cheering, clapping, yelling, and cussing. It became more and more unbearable for the Reaper to keep invisible. The foreign voices of these thieves were a disturbance echoed through the same tunnels that the trains travel behind the weak looking pillars that separated the land they walked on and the railing. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The Reaper could barely hear the sounds of it was fond of. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, dude! You pummeled the _shit _out of those Shadows!” The bright coloured hair one cursed.__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The Reaper twitched. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Look at all these money! We’re rich!” The lanky one chimed in, softer than the first. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The Reaper growled silently. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Mreowhehe! It was because of my tips we managed to get all those treasures!” The small creature yelled, creating an infuriating echo that bounced against the Reaper’s senses and created the spiral of rage within it. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Its patience had ran thin for months of these hooligans’ disturbance. The harmony it kept were no longer preserved. The untainted vile and filthy world that the Reaper protected now filled with neon colour hair, cloth, and presence. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Their presence… ___

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A soft clunk first echoed behind the group of cheering thieves. A clunk so soft that their continued cheering drowned. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_They don’t belong here… ___

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was louder the second time. The animal-looking creature that the group called Mona twitched. The tip of his ear swayed momentarily into the heavy air of Sheriruth. His body twisted to look over but his eyes only glowered at the pitch darkness behind them. Mona ignored the sounds. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_They are not welcome…_

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The end of the Reaper’s chains dragged across the floor with an intent to be heard; an intent to intimidate. It was dressed in dragged, chains slung over its broad shoulders and was lifted a little off the ground as the arm that carried its long barrelled pistol shifted to the grotesque ceiling. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The mortal with the disheveled hair was the first to froze. His eyes fixed past his group before squinting. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Did you hear that?” 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The clamouring around them stop, eyes squinted, ears opened. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Get out! ___

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The Reaper towered before the mortals with eyes wide opened, jaw unhinged open as they basked to its presence. It stared down at the group of mortal thieves with silence enveloping the mortals’ bodies and the air so thick that it probably had given them nausea. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

There was only one eye staring them down but it was enough to give the thieves the shiver that had shaved off 10 years off their lives. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh fuck!!!” The blonde boy once again cursed while the rest scrambled, scattering themselves to find refuge from the wrath that the Reaper has conjured for months. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Damn Mortals! Get out!_

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

If it had a mouth, it would have roared. It would have released a scream so intense that everything and everybody within its vicinity would crumble into their knees and pray for their lives. It had none, but the gun it held served many purposes: one, to create damage so great that a bullet was the only thing it needed to destroy these trespassing goons and two, be the the outlet of its rage. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It fired a round of bullet against the ceiling of Sheriruth. The great sound reverberated against the bloody walls of Mementos and along the stretch of darkness before them. The mortals recoiled to cover their ears but none of those helped. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Get in! Now!” The disheveled boy ordered the rest and that they did with great haste. As quickly as they all boarded the ‘Mona’, the wheels scratched the ground before the Reaper as it glided closer to the being. There was a splash as it scurried far from the Reaper, staining the already stained rags that covered it. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

With the anger that still stirred inside the hollow Reaper, it gave them a chase they will never forget. Chains flailed across its chest and against the moistened ground. The clunking created symphony that only the Reaper could appreciate but the others dreaded. It extended the barrel of its gun before him as the thieves continued to accelerate to make distance from their stalker. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Nobody can escape death!_

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A shot. 

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Then another. 

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The Reaper toyed with his prey with the same piercing gaze etched on his one exposed eye. There were faint screaming from the container it was chasing. The chorus of terrified and panicked screams were the tunes he wanted; the tunes he craved for months. 

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And it was glad that it was finally feeling the same again. 

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

There was a corner that the ‘Mona’ turned into. The speed that the Reaper took prevented him from following the thieves into their demise. 

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He groaned ever so softly to convey annoyance. 

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Tsk._

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

There was a whistle behind his presence. The whistle of the trains stopping at their platforms to pick the unintelligent bodies that lurked the darkness the Reaper treasured. The pitter-patter of their heeled shoes filled the air along with the rustle of its own chains dangling onto the ground as he lowered himself, stanced relaxed, the tip of its gun kissed the bloody floors of Mementos. 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The Reaper waited for the day this place merges with the mortals. 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The Reaper stared at the atmosphere he created. The space it created for the evil entity like him and the Shadows were finally free of the out of tune tooting of the ‘Mona’ as it cascaded along the tunnels of Qimranut through Sheriruth. 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

There was only him and the ominous whispers of the wind. There was only the presence of the trains against the rusty panels that they traverse onto. There was only the throaty groan of the Shadows that dragged themselves mindlessly around the vast space of the Mementos. 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The Reaper watched in the dark corner of the Mementos. 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It waited. 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It stalked. 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We are never staying on a floor of Mementos for longer than 10 minutes!” Akira said in a huff, hands perched against his knees to gather as much oxygen back into his system. The rest his team laid soulless at the manky floor of the unforgiving place. They barely made it safely back to the top of Mementos. With great haste, and with Morgana’s unimaginable speed, they managed to live. 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What in the hell was that?!” Ryuji yelled but just as breathless as Akira. 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I think that was Death.” 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Haru deadpanned. Unfazed.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
